tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaving The Home We Built
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Dear Liza Tribes must fill water to a large bucket using barrels with holes in it. If the bucket is heavy enough, a flag will raise, declaring a winner. Reward: Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and coffee Additional Stipulation: The winning tribe will also win the right to live at the current campsite, while the losing tribe will be sent to a new beach. Winner: Vardo Immunity Challenge: Basket Brawl Three members from both tribes will race to retrieve a ball in the water and shoot it into their tribe basket. The other tribe must intercept before their rival scores. Each successful shot is worth one point. First tribe to accumulate three points wins immunity. Winner: Vardo Story Night 12 Vardo returns from Tribal, exhausted. Justin and Sam sit by the fire as everyone goes to bed. Justin predicts a swap coming within the next few days, prompting Sam to say she hopes they're together. Day 13 The tribes meet for their next challenge and Jeff tells the two tribes to drop their buffs. After drawing eggs, the new tribes are formed. Jeff then goes on to explain the challenge and adds that the winning tribe will keep the original beach while the losing tribe will start over at a new beach. Since a majority of the strength went to Vardo, they barely struggle during the challenge. However, people like Nikki, Quinn, and John struggle. Both Chris and Kayla berate their tribe mates and then berate each other. The chaos within the tribe causes them to fall behind Vardo, who work together beautifully. Jeff notes the chaos within Narvik, which prompts Kayla to tell Jeff to 'stuff it' Vardo goes through the rest of the challenge without a problem and raise their flag, winning reward. Narvik arrives at their new beach and begin building their new shelter. Both John and Leo talk with the former Vardo and get to know them. Meanwhile, Chris keeps to himself, thinking. This is noticed by Kayla, who orders him to work. Instead of arguing, he goes out to get work. Chris comes back to camp and sees a bad shelter. He berates the tribe for their poor work, causing Levi to secretly flip him off. This is noticed by John, who just laughs at it. At Vardo, the tribe celebrate their win. They devour the sandwiches as Sam and Justin celebrate being on the same tribe. This is seen by Alex and Quinn. They whisper to one another that Justin is getting chummy with Sam. Quinn thinks Justin will flip, causing Alex to think about voting Sam. At Narvik, the women agree Chris has stayed long enough and needs to go. Chris overhears them and laughs, saying that he isn't going anywhere. The argumentative Kayla goes at Chris, saying he is delusional and has no shot at going far. The two go on for a few hours. Day 14 At Vardo, Alex and Justin are up early and go to the well together. Alex, wanting to know where Justin's head is at, tells him that Quinn is worried about him flipping. Justin, clearly annoyed, said he isn't flipping but wants Quinn out first. He notices Alex's worry and reassures him Sam will vote off a woman if they go to Tribal again. The three women wake up and leave Quinn by himself to sleep. Maria brings up Justin and Sam and says that Sam should try to get Justin to flip. Sam is unsure if Justin will. Julie budges in, saying they would just need Justin for one vote and he dislikes Quinn and that it would be easy to get rid of him. Day 15 The two tribes meet Jeff for their next challenge. Jeff asks Chris what it is like at their new beach, to which Chris says it sucks. The first round is Leo, Chris, and Nikki for Narvik and Justin, Sam, and Quinn for Vardo. Chris takes Quinn down with ease while Leo and Justin fight for the ball. Nikki and Sam keep the other from helping their tribemate. Justin manages to get the ball and rushes to the net. Chris throws Quinn down and races to Justin. Justin shoots the ball but misses. Chris then gets the ball and manages to score a point for Narvik. The next three for Vardo are Maria, Julie, and Alex while Kayla, Levi, and John are out for Narvik. Julie races to the ball and pushes Levi out of the way as she rushes to the net. Before she can score, Kayla tackles her, freeing the ball. Maria grabs the ball and scores the first point for Vardo. The third round is Maria, Sam, and Justin for Vardo and Nikki, Kayla, and Chris for Narvik. Sam quickly makes her way to the ball while Kayla rushes her. Sam throws the ball to Justin, who catches it. Before Chris can tackle Justin, Justin makes the second basket for Vardo. The next round is Leo, John, and Levi for Narvik and Alex, Quinn, and Julie for Vardo. Levi rushes for the ball but is tackled by Quinn. This allows Alex to grab the ball and get chased by Leo. Leo tackles Alex and the ball floats to the nets. Julie grabs the ball and makes a basket, winning Vardo immunity. Narvik returns from the challenge and the men and women separate. Kayla says they should vote out Chris, due to being a physical threat. Levi brings up the hidden immunity idol and how Chris may have it. Kayla doesn't believe he does but Levi says they should change the target to Leo. However, Kayla continues to shoot down the idea. Levi decides to look for the Narvik idol and goes into the woods. She spends a good hour and a half looking before giving up. The whole act is seen by Leo and John, who bring up voting her out to Chris. However, Chris wants to get rid of Kayla, as he sees her the biggest female threat. John argues Kayla isn't a strategic threat like Levi. At Tribal, Kayla confirms that the vote is based on Tribal lines and that if a man goes, the women will run the game and if a woman goes, the men will run the game. John brings up Levi looking for the idol, but Levi denies it. Leo tells Levi they saw her looking, which worries Levi. Kayla brings up Chris' misogyny and how it makes him a cancer to the tribe. Chris just responds by smirking. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Chris gets up and plays his idol on himself, negating three votes against him. Jeff then pulls out two votes for Kayla, sending her home. As Kayla leaves, Levi states 'I told you.' Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Chris' arrogance annoys everyone. * Quinn turns on Justin. * John and Leo think about flipping on Chris!